


无理的同好

by Silhouette7612



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Infidelity, M/M, Oral Sex, Out of Character, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:00:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23022121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silhouette7612/pseuds/Silhouette7612
Summary: 年龄注意：28岁灿 27岁都 19岁勋云霄飞车 三观全无 OOC
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O & Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Oh Sehun, Oh Sehun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 8





	无理的同好

#1 Morning Honey

日上三竿 King size的大床上才有了一点动静  
躺在左侧的人轻哼了一声掀起被子一角坐起来抻了个懒腰 揉了揉有些僵硬的细长白皙的脖颈 拿起床头柜上放着的玳瑁眼镜带上   
房间里的窗帘严丝合缝 尽职尽责的阻止阳光的入侵 先醒过来的人朦胧的看了看身旁睡着的大只男人 被染成纯白的发丝就算在黑暗中也还是耀眼 随意的点缀在安静的睡颜上 精壮的一双手臂在被子外随意的伸长 这个人一直都是这样大大咧咧的睡姿

他就这么静静地看了好一会儿 可还在梦中留恋的男人一点儿都没感知到这股视线 他突然有些想笑 又稍稍起了点坏心眼 一直没有什么表情的脸上终于勾起了一个不明显的嘴角上扬

他重新钻进还残存着温热的被窝里 却没有像之前一样蜷缩在一角 在被子的掩护下径直向长身男人靠拢过去 

他小小的趴在男人大敞的双腿之间 做贼一样蹑手蹑脚的把内裤往下卷 等那个软软的玩具露出半个的时候 他的鼻尖先凑了上去试探的蹭了蹭 然后舔了舔他自己饱满的心形嘴用口水润湿了双唇 他并没有急切的把玩具吃掉 而是用那两瓣湿热把它从上到下仔细的吻了一路 打湿了原本干净清爽的玩具 然后才轻轻的含住前段 用蜷在后方的舌尖挑逗般扫过那个敏感的顶端 

被子里的空气闷闷的 有一股清香剂的味道 而现在却又染上了欲待跋扈的气息

他认真的做着他的事 刚才还懵懂的软绵一点点在他的抚慰下苏醒 

“嗯...嗯啊....暻秀啊.....”  
深沉带着早晨特有鼻音的低音炮隔着被子发出被色欲修饰的粗喘  
身下吞吐着的小只终于听到了令他满意的反应 把变得翘起的大东西从嘴里拔出来 故意发出啵的一声 他舔了舔流在嘴角的水渍 从被子里爬上来 脸上虽然还是那副没什么变化的表情却已是汗渍渍的 掩饰不住双眸里到意乱情迷和双颊上的两朵红晕 嘴也半张着舌头色情的伸出来 好像在展示给身下的男人看他努力的结果

刚被强行叫醒的男人安慰似的揉了揉刚从被窝里钻出来的小人 帮他顺了顺额前短短的刘海儿 扬起头把那截淫秽的舌尖吸进嘴里 侵略一般在他的口腔里游走 两个人粗重的喘气声把他们淹没在欲望的洋流里

一吻毕两人皆是用尽力气 骨节分明的大手放开刚压在另一个人圆脑瓜 用哄小孩一般温柔的语气说   
“刚才暻秀没进行完的事，是不是要有始有终呀？”  
而手上却是直接敷上他紧致蜜桃般的臀部 一只手指已经不容分说的伸进一个指节在里面缓缓开发

没想到一直主动的人却轻轻拍掉了那只急于进攻的手  
“还不行，灿烈，昨晚你太用力了现在还好痛。”

看着身下的人明显露出失望的表情 暻秀舔上了他的耳垂 把毛茸茸的头埋进男人缓和的肩窝  
“我帮你口出来好吗，灿烈”  
说着便已经用一只手握住那根忍得很久了的硬物慢慢的撸动着

“嗯.....好啊..暻秀想做的都让你做...”  
得到了男人的允许之后 他就又蹭到双腿之间 这次他没有像刚才那样细心的舔弄每个角落 而是每一下都把它怼到深深的里面 手不安分的揉捏着下面两只囊袋 每一下他都能感受到灿烈不自觉的挺腰 生理性泪水掉在早已雾气蒙蒙的眼镜片上 看不清眼前这一幕艳丽的景象只是凭着直觉讨好着这根   
而他早已大汗淋漓 不禁掀开了被子 就这样两个人光滑赤裸的肉体遍暴露在空气中 停下了动作 示意男人坐起来靠在床头 这样他才能动的轻松一点 而灿烈也听话的照做了 

这个姿势使得他把暻秀帮他口交吞吐的景象尽收眼底 他性感粉嫩的嘴唇 他禁欲的眼镜下半眯着的眼 他随着节奏不自觉摆动的腰肢 好像眼前香艳的人比他卖力的深喉更具有迷惑性 

灿烈感到一股热流直冲下腹 来不及说 连忙把暻秀拽开 下一秒白浊便射到了暻秀还迷乱着的脸上   
暻秀感到眼前点点白色的液体和脸上的灼热 有点嗔怪的说道 我又没嫌弃你射在里面

灿烈还在享受高潮的余韵 闭着眼一只手捂着嘴粗重的喘着 他缓缓睁开眼 看着暻秀脸上布满他的东西 用手蹭掉一只镜片上的液体之后把那根手指又重新塞到暻秀的嘴里翻搅 笑着说道  
“颜射暻秀我更感到满足呢，”说着便拿起放在一旁的手机在严丝合缝的黑暗里打开闪光灯居高临下的正对着那张清秀又乱七八糟的脸 咔嚓拍下一张满意的照片

#2 Inside Cabaret

朴灿烈做好两张芝士蛋饼和一大碗鸡胸肉蔬菜沙拉 然后去叫还在补眠的暻秀起床   
他不情愿的从被窝里出来 在黑t外面套上朴灿烈随手扔在床脚地毯上大大的灰色卫衣 下半身只着一条内裤 拖着缓慢的步子去拉窗帘 终于 阳光肆无忌惮的洒落在房间的每个阴影处

这个家最让都暻秀满意的就是窗帘后一面巨大宽敞的落地窗和宽敞的阳台 他把阳台当做他自己的小花园 在这里摆上了一个三层的木质深棕色花架 有茉莉花有仙人掌有非洲菊有蔷薇还有些大型的树形植物放在最下面一层 中间还穿插着有些矮矮的多肉植物 

花架旁边摆着两张藤编摇椅 上面铺着亮黄色的坐垫还有好几条叠在一起的波西米亚风毛毯 这些小东西都是朴灿烈选的 要是他自己的话绝对是黑色加黑色的组合 那样整个阳台就变得死气沉沉了 睡饱的他心情很好 看着窗外的景色笑着想幸好灿烈坚持买下了这些五颜六色的小物什 

他拉开玻璃门 穿上阳台用的毛绒灰兔子拖鞋 当然这也是朴灿烈坚持的结果 而他做的最后的挣扎就是绝对不买粉色 相反朴灿烈的就是一双更大一圈的粉色兔子

他走进阳台揉了揉眼睛 弯腰拿起放在两张藤椅旁边小茶几上的浇水壶给开的正好的花儿们浇水 不得不说都暻秀很有养花的天赋 连那颗无趣的仙人掌都长出了两三点朵黄色的小花儿 他看着他的植物们不自觉的露出笑容 仿佛在鼓励他们快快长大

浇完花他放下水壶直起身子 双手举过头顶握在一起做伸展 听着自己身上关节发出被打开的愉悦声他满意的眯上了眼睛 

正当他转身想回屋的时候 他侧眼瞟到了一抹不该出现在这里的橘色 他疑惑的顺着目光看去 那抹颜色属于一个长得高大的男孩儿 他正愣愣的看着都暻秀这边 手里拿着的笤帚好像正在清理阳台 也停止了动作 

都暻秀看到他的第一个反应就是赶紧捂住了暴露在阳光下的大腿 然后一脸惊讶的表情看着他 那个橘黄色男孩是站在他家隔壁的阳台里 以前是一直没有人住的 这才让都暻秀能每天不在意别人目光的穿成这样来阳台 然后做像个小老头一样的伸展运动

他看到橘黄色男孩也收回了探究的眼光 他也想到应该是邻居新房客 收起了一瞬的惊讶表情换上和善的笑脸 心里纠结了一下 还是尴尬的搭话了   
“早上好，您是？”  
橘黄色男孩本来已经意识到非礼勿视垂下了头 被他一搭话便又露出他那张稚气未脱却依稀显露出男性俊郎的脸看向他 笑起来眼睛弯的像月牙  
“我是今天刚来的新房客，啊，我叫吴世勋！以后请多多关照。” 声音也奶奶的  
“您也是多关照，我是都暻秀。刚才...让您见笑了，我好像已经习惯了隔壁没人住了才这样的，以后不会了。”他想，这个男孩应该目睹了他傻乎乎的全过程 和他裸露的腿甚至腿上还有些朴灿烈昨晚种下的草莓没消 顿时不好意思起来

那个男孩刚想回话 都暻秀就听见灿烈进来阳台的声音 一边说着 暻秀你好慢等会儿蛋饼都凉掉啦 边换上他粉色兔子拖鞋进来自然的双臂环抱住对现在状况有些莫名的都暻秀

他顺着都暻秀的目光看过去 同样被突然出现在隔壁的橙发男孩吓到了 但是没有放开缩在自己怀里的暻秀 他看到男孩一闪而过的挑眉 随即换上温和的脸 盯着都暻秀问  
“这位是？”   
虽然在问他是谁但是却始终盯着暻秀呢

“啊，世勋，这位是灿烈，是我的...” 暻秀从愣神里缓过来 没想好要不要表明他们两个是一对同性情侣这个事实就被身后的男人接话了“我们两个是一对啦，您是世勋是吧，新来的房客？相信你不会介意一对同性情侣住在你隔壁吧。”

“当然不了，我可以叫你灿烈哥吧。灿烈哥真是幸福呢。” 吴世勋又挤出了他那对儿可爱的月牙  
灿烈却不想多聊 对暻秀轻声说了声 走吧吃早餐 就自己先进屋了 暻秀也鞠了个躬道别之后跟着灿烈进屋了

橘发男孩看着他们走了之后重新开始他的新家扫除 而表情缺却添上些许暧昧不清

#3 Dirty Work

自从那天早晨见到吴世勋之后 都暻秀也不总去他最爱的小阳台了 虽然不是说怕见面 就是觉得对方好像看起来挺小的甚至可能还没成年 自己和灿烈那天就那么草率的公示了他俩的关系不是很妥 不知道以后以什么表情面对这小孩了 甚至他可能还看到了他身上欢爱过的痕迹 越想越觉得他可能妨碍了一个未成年的心理健康成长

从画廊下班之后 朴灿烈短信告诉他今天加班接不了他了 都暻秀想从画廊一路走回家也就十分钟 就让他不要担心自己会好好回家的

没想到刚锁完画廊门 就被人拍了肩膀   
“暻秀哥？”  
不看就知道是他的新邻居 他认识的人里没人声音比他还奶的 

他转身正要打招呼 就发现吴世勋一副正装打扮 一身配套的浅灰色白竖条纹的修身西装 打着黑色领带 一头橘发也被发胶服帖的梳上去 跟上次那副幼齿的样子完全不一样

“世勋？你这是下班回家？” 都暻秀接着话寒暄起来  
“没有的事，暻秀哥。我才大一呢，今天去面试实习工作找朋友借了套西装” 说着在都暻秀面前转了一圈儿展示自己修长的身段儿

“和你很配，走吧，是不是要回家？” 说着便在吴世勋前面先走一步 他刚才竟看的有些失神 吴世勋身上满溢出的少年感和完美的身材比率让都暻秀心虚的咽了下口水 他仿佛看到了十年前刚和他在一起时青涩的灿烈 也是这样总喜欢装成大人的样子梳个背头 却说话语气里尽是撒娇

“嗯，” 吴世勋大步跟上，“暻秀哥，你和灿烈哥在一起多久了？是怎么认识的？上次见到他，你们.....”不等吴世勋说完 都暻秀突然停下了步子 吴世勋猝不及防的撞到了他背上   
“嗯...世勋呐...这些等以后再说？” 又不是很熟只是刚见过一面的邻居 那天带有意味的眼神和这么直接的问题 谁能不知道世勋已经开始对都暻秀有了非分之想了呢 都暻秀自己本身就不傻 察觉了小孩没藏起来的心意 除了觉得有点麻烦居然还生出一股窃喜的味道 甚至不想与他谈论灿烈的事

“好吧，那暻秀哥把号码告诉我吧，感觉以后会经常有事麻烦暻秀哥，暻秀哥不会介意的吧？” 世勋说着便掏出手机准备输入数字

都暻秀看着他笑弯的眼睛 刚才心中隐约的暧昧又不由自主的浮现 表情却始终不为所动 只是默默掏出手机交换过号码便再无其他

“那暻秀哥无聊的时候可以找我聊天喔，我觉得下次和暻秀哥一起去汉江骑车好像不错呢，等天气好的时候，哥，你说怎么样？” 世勋走在他旁边俯着身子看着他 笑嘻嘻的等着他的回答

“可以啊，灿烈也很喜欢骑自行车的。” 说完温柔的笑出了他杀人无形的桃心嘴

#4 Buzzer Beat

“暻秀呀，我回来了。” 晚上10点 朴灿烈打开了家门  
见屋里没人应 便打开了卧室门 看到暻秀已经睡了 枕边摆着他们共同的相册   
相册里记录着他们从高中在一起到现在的点点滴滴 而这本相册一直是灿烈在收集着照片 暻秀是不喜欢留东西的性格 所以基本从来都不翻看的 灿烈觉得今天他这反常的举动挺奇怪的   
把相册从他身边抽了出来 相册翻开在高中那几年 他们刚正式在一起的时候 毕业式那天 他们两个穿着合身的  
西装并排站在一起 笑容灿烂的比着剪刀手

灿烈笑了笑 只当是暻秀来了兴致 把相册收起来重新放到了书架上 洗漱之后也上床睡觉了

暻秀那晚做了个好美的梦 他梦见十八岁那年 灿烈带着他第一次约会的场景 那是秋天 他们放学后在路边买了两杯鱼饼串 加了满杯的汤汁 凑了凑钱发现完全不够再来一碗辣炒年糕的便缠着老板给他们赊账 老板倒也是爽快 毕竟是总来光顾的两个小孩儿 笑着给了料足的满满一大碗年糕

他俩就坐在小吃车路边的石阶上吃 趁着老板在忙着给别的客人结账 灿烈偷偷凑上去亲了一口满嘴沾着辣椒酱暻秀的嘴 暻秀的脸刷一下红到了耳朵尖儿 把手里的碗放在地上顺势就去打朴灿烈的脸  
幸好他反应快一把抓住了 理直气壮的说 亲一下怎么了我们都在一起了呀暻秀

暻秀被他气笑了说 那也不能这么不分场合搞小动作 我不许你再这样 你再这样我真的..我真的打你..把袜子里装上易拉罐那样然后打你..很疼的我告诉你  
朴灿烈还是嬉皮笑脸的 嘴上说着 知道了知道了 却一点都不怕暻秀扬言说的要打他

他俩就着西北风吃完东西 朴灿烈说 等下暻秀 你在这儿等我我马上回来  
说着便一双大长腿跑开不知道去哪儿了 过了好一会儿 暻秀看到他骑着个挺老气的自行车回来了 轮毂上的深蓝色油漆都掉了大半 

他从车上下来 把车推了过来 炫耀一般的说 怎么样暻秀 我把我爸的旧自行车修好啦 说着拍了拍身后他新安装上的后座让他上来   
而暻秀却一直扭扭捏捏的推拒 毕竟两个大男人坐在一个小自行车上看起来很奇怪 灿烈一直在奶声奶气的求他 像小狗一样撒娇 而暻秀是真的最招架不住他这样子 半推半就的坐上去 发现路人的目光全都聚集在他们两个人身上 他想找个东西挡住自己的脸 只能把头埋到灿烈温暖的背窝里 闻到他校服上属于大男孩儿的阳光味道 凉爽的秋风吹过他的脸颊仿佛在贴心的给他降温 

自行车上的铃铛叮铃叮铃的响了一路 不知道在驶往哪里 他想 有灿烈在陪着他 去到的地方一定是像灿烈一样炽热的美丽的开满鲜花和果实的乌托邦

他正沉浸在这美好的记忆里 抱着灿烈的手臂也不自觉的收紧 像是要永远抓住他一样 而前面的人开口说话了

“暻秀哥？你抱的太紧了点我不能呼吸了。”

#5 Dull Boys

“哈啊！...” 都暻秀从梦中惊醒 条件反射的坐了起来 

十年之后都暻秀因为一场立刻就会被遗忘的梦 才明白 有些感情就是这样无理的 他爱上朴灿烈是必然 他沉沦的心甘情愿肝脑涂地 

而吴世勋就像一台时光机 他糊涂的坐了上去 还没搞清楚状况就被回忆一股脑的拉回他心中被白月光照亮的一角 那个身上没有铜臭没有烟味没有久经情事的十九岁白衣少年 他载着他仿佛能走完一生一世 他们无需在意家长社会怎么看待他们 不必为出路烦恼 不会为了买房还是买车争吵 他们被刻在记忆中收藏的秋日隽永流传 他连那一片片落叶都记得的纹路走势 他记着那些黄昏里远方壮烈的火烧云燃了一片 就仿佛是吴世勋稚气未脱的发丝在他眼前绵延

他爱的 到底是记忆中的灿烈 还是现在睡在他身边十年后的灿烈

他的眼泪顺着双颊流下 他擦去抹到睡衣上 叫醒了在身边均匀呼吸着的灿烈 等他揉了揉眼坐好 才猛然给他当头棒喝开门见山

“灿烈呐 我好像喜欢上世勋了 怎么办” 都暻秀的声音在黑暗里微小的颤抖着 他摸上灿烈被杯子捂的热热的手 紧紧的抓住了它们

灿烈大梦初醒 只是沉默 手上回应着暻秀给予的力度和他十指交握  
过了很久 他听到黑暗里的啜泣声 回身打开了一盏床头灯 这才看清暻秀已经被揉的发肿的眼睛 泪水还在大颗大颗的掉落在床单上

“那暻秀可以给我解释听听吗” 他一边说一边用手帮他轻轻拂去那些泪 声音里满是温柔的试探

“因为世勋好像和记忆里那个十九岁的灿烈重叠了”  
“我无法无视他的存在...我怎么办呢灿烈 我已经搞不懂我的心情了...”  
“我喜欢他是因为他和我最爱的你一样...怎么办我真的好爱你 你懂吗灿烈” 暻秀坐起来捧起灿烈完美的脸庞 微弱昏黄的灯光打在他的侧脸上 映照出他水润眸子里看着他的目光 尽是爱意与怜惜

朴灿烈看着动情的都暻秀想 他懂   
灿烈还是那个灿烈吗

他上完大学走入社会 当起了公司里普普通通的职员 因为业务能力和迷人的外形一路扶摇直上 他学会了阿谀奉承 他学会了隐藏情绪 他带着酒气和陌生的香水味回家 他想着金钱入睡   
而都暻秀 他最爱的都暻秀 他永远不能失去的都暻秀 是个被天赋选中的艺术家 他心思细腻 他只拥有美好的事物 他还是像十年前那样无邪的看待这个世界 他身上都是丙烯颜料的味道 

他们中只有一个人变了 就是他自己

“那就在一起吧”  
他感知到都暻秀刚才紧紧攥着自己的手缓缓松开抽离 他接着肯定着自己的决定  
“如果你不确定自己的心意 你只爱我一个人的心情动摇了 那我可以给你时间让你确认”  
“我爱你暻秀，你知道的，我有多么爱你”

#6 Candy Wrappers

朴灿烈说 这是惩罚   
他要亲手摧毁都暻秀心中的白月光 他幻想出来的 所谓吴世勋和十九岁的他重合的模样

世勋被朴灿烈一双熟练的手摸的整个人瘫软在床上 嘴里接连不断的发出舒服的哼唧声 朴灿烈看到男孩如此受用的反应给出了更多的爱抚 一个翻身把他压在身下 一只手指开始慢慢的开采他未经人事的后穴 在穴口来回轻捻然后缓缓的进入抽插 嘴巴含住了男孩胸前的一只凸起用舌尖细细感受着它的纹理 吴世勋被拨弄的不自觉的挺胸 把自己的樱桃往男人温热的嘴里送

“灿..灿烈哥...快点..嗯啊.....快点帮我...暻秀哥...暻秀哥....啊...”   
吴世勋嘴里吐出一连串不连贯的细语 一边把手伸进内裤里想要安慰下阵阵袭来的疼痛感 却被灿烈发现了他的小动作 霸道的抓起他的手按到了头顶 下面的帐篷已经撑的很大 朴灿烈也不帮他抚弄 就开始睁开眼迷蒙的寻找另一个参与这场情事的都暻秀

而都暻秀却安静的靠坐在房间角落里的沙发上 把所有香艳尽收眼底 但是一只手却伸进了裤子里 慢慢的进行着撸动 另一只手随着朴灿烈的动作 他的手在哪里安慰着都暻秀也爱抚着自己的哪个部位 仿佛床上被做足前戏的人是自己一般

朴灿烈从男孩身上起身 转头看着他的暻秀连自慰都那么美丽投入的样子 对他使了个眼神 都暻秀便暂停了手上的动作 在两个蓄势待发的男人面前把自己扒光上了床 一手脱掉世勋的内裤 覆上他的巨大 安慰着他说道  
“世勋呐，没事的，哥会来帮你。”

朴灿烈看都暻秀只关心着世勋心气就不顺 便一手用力捏住了暻秀的下巴强迫他抬起头看他 然后便横冲直撞的进入他的嘴 把他所有的氧气都吸光整个人无力的软了下去才满足的放开   
吻毕 都暻秀的手指拂过灿烈已经站起来的玩具 轻声对他说 你进去吧

灿烈得到了开始的信号 扒开刚开发好的地方缓缓的送进去了一半 吴世勋趴在床上生理泪水流在床单上形成一片不易察觉的水渍 灿烈不顾他难受的反抗扭动 直接抓起身下瘫软的男孩 让他跪立起来后背贴在自己身上 用一只手臂揽着他的脖颈不让他滑落到别处去 而他也借着力把整根深深埋进温暖里面 

而另一个人也乖乖的趴好 笑着看着这一幕 看着灿烈脸上露出在强行进入后不加掩饰的征服感 看着吴世勋被进入时整个人紧绷着前面不意外的没了精神

都暻秀凑上去直接用嘴含住刚瘫软下去的东西 引得无力的靠在灿烈身上的人低头看着他挑逗的舔弄 灿烈也没急着抽插 喘着粗气眼光越过吴世勋炙热的落在在做口活儿的暻秀身上 他也在在忍耐着等身上的男孩在暻秀的动作下完全进入状态

吴世勋后面被灿烈填满 前面被暻秀充满技巧的抚慰 整个人游走在地狱与天堂的边缘 不一会儿便发出享受的呻吟声  
“啊啊啊.....嗯啊....暻秀哥不要...不要舔那里....啊...嗯啊....别...”  
暻秀却不听 还是在他马眼周围坏心的画圈圈 灿烈看身下的人已经开始享受便律动起来 浅浅的抽插一会儿便不受控制的加大了力度 用力的把这具身躯向前顶弄

随着大力的抽插 吴世勋的后面已经被操弄的软烂 每一下都整根没入完美的接受了男人不加修饰的霸道 他整个人也被顶得顺着力气把自己的东西往都暻秀更深的嘴里插进去

都暻秀停下了嘴里的动作 单纯的张大收起牙齿等待接受每一次的撞击 他感觉到嘴唇明显的被摩擦肿胀 嘴角好像也有了撕裂的痛感 口水无节制的被操出来 连那一片茂密都被打湿了  
房间里的靡靡水声和三个人此起彼伏的粗喘声让整个氛围愈发不可言说  
突然世勋原本规律的呻吟声变得越来越快  
“啊...不行灿烈哥..别顶那里...会坏掉的...不行.....啊啊啊....”

灿烈轻勾嘴角 掰过他的头 冲着他耳朵吹气  
“嗯？是这里？还是....这里？”  
“啊嗯.....！哈啊啊...真的不行...哥...哈啊那里...啊..别...哥..求求你了.....啊嗯.....”  
“不行呢..小世勋..哥就喜欢听你忍耐的声音呢..怎么样，是不是很舒服啊被我们前后伺候着.....我都嫉妒了呢，明明暻秀是我一个人的你却想来破坏我们的感情可不行呢....”说着惩罚一般又加大力度快速的冲撞着那个让吴世勋欲仙欲死的敏感点

世勋被一阵无理的冲撞操到失神 马上就要晕过去却又立刻被身下的快感强行唤醒   
“不行..哥...哈啊啊..我要出来了...你快啊嗯..停下...”他再次央求着  
“停下做什么啊世勋，暻秀会帮你吃掉的...你不是从见到他第一面开始就幻想着射在他里面的样子了吗...哥满足你啊..你看哥对你好不好？”灿烈抓着吴世勋那头耀眼的橘发发狠的撞击

“嗯...啊....哥..快点操那里...快点啊...”世勋已经被即将迎来的快感冲昏了理智 扭动着腰配合着身后男人的抽插 前面在都暻秀的嘴里胡乱的深入 

“啊嗯！哥....我..” 他语无伦次的冲上了云霄 用手抓着都暻秀的头发把他的巨物整根插进去 在他最深的地方释放出来   
都暻秀被拽的生疼 呛的整张脸憋的通红 新鲜的精液仿佛烫伤了他的喉管 引得他的眼泪大颗大颗的流下  
而灿烈在吴世勋刚高潮完就从他身体里拔了出来 像扔一个玩腻的玩具一样把已经晕过去的他丢在一边 居高临下的看着都暻秀被操的愈发色情的嘴 上前掰着他的下巴仔细的端详着 就像都暻秀端详自己的画一样露出的表情一样 

“暻秀啊..怎么办..我在别的男人身体里完全没感觉呢...只有你的里面可以...吴世勋这孩子完全不行呢....” 他眼神正对上那双朦胧的大眼睛继续说 “而暻秀你好像很舒服..给别的男人口也这么享受的话我可是会很生气的...还是说你天生就这么喜欢挨操随便路边的乞丐都能上你啊？嗯？”

都暻秀看到男人眼底的戏谑 是他爱的温柔的灿烈从没露出过发狠一样的表情 不自觉放软了态度“不是的灿烈，我只喜欢被你操的，你知道的我只是属于你一个人的..”  
“可是你刚才的那副表情我可是看的清楚...不接受惩罚可不行..你说是不是？”灿烈的大手在都暻秀的东西上游走 引得他打了个冷颤  
“灿烈想做什么都让你做...惩罚我也好把我丢掉也好...因为我最爱的人是灿烈..”都暻秀起身轻轻用嘴摩挲灿烈的脖颈讨好他  
灿烈咧开嘴笑了 他怎么舍得丢掉他的暻秀 他要好好爱他 把记号打在他身体的最深处 把他宠成他唯一的小王子 让他的世界里只能看到他的背影  
他拉开抽屉拿出两条纯黑的领带 一条蒙住他的眼睛 一条捆绑住他的双手背在身后

都暻秀有些害怕的在一片黑暗里东张西望 灿烈从来不会这么对待他 他们之间的性爱总是绵长而契合的 虽然有时候他会忍不住用多了力气把他弄晕 但是却一次都没有把他眼睛蒙上还把他禁锢着 但他还是依着灿烈的性子没有挣扎 乖巧的等待男人下一步的动作  
灿烈满意的看着自己的作品 然后在床上躺好 把迷茫的暻秀放到自己身上  
“今天想看暻秀自己做的样子不知道暻秀能不能满足我呢？” 他又开始用哄小孩子一样的语气说话 他知道他的暻秀最不能拒绝的就是他这个样子

暻秀脸红的坐在他胀大的上面咬了咬嘴唇 还是软下心点点头

碍于被绑上的双手 现在把男人的东西放进去都很难 他用力向后仰还得同时保持平衡不让自己倒下去 想用手把住那根塞进去尝试了好多次都不得要领 他急得流下了汗珠 哼哼唧唧的呻吟想让灿烈帮忙 而灿烈却不以为然 一边用双手揉搓着身上人胸前的两个敏感 一边欣赏着他卖力却一直失败的样子

“快点呀我的暻秀，你不想要我进去吗？” 他明明知道暻秀现在的状态根本放不进去他的东西却还是坏心的挖苦他

“嗯啊...灿烈...你快动一动..哈啊..我真的放不进去...求求你..” 后面那根总是戳到穴口却又滑走 试着用力坐进去却还是跑掉 把他整个人撩的情欲翻涌却始终得不到 分泌出的前列腺液打湿了灿烈的东西 他自己的也缓缓在灿烈的欺负下翘了起来

“可是暻秀我们说好的今天你自己做，你现在就想毁约吗？”

暻秀索性不去照顾那根了 整个人向前趴在灿烈身上耍赖 用小舌在他身上到处撩拨   
“可是灿烈现在不是也忍得很辛苦....啊哈..啊..”  
灿烈没想到他居然反过来威胁他 却也感到好笑 两只手指直接捅进他的后穴模拟着抽插  
“暻秀现在是在关心我吗？我没关系的，倒是暻秀明明下面已经湿成这样了怎么还不好好跟我说话呢？”

暻秀被搅动的挺起了腰去配合 以为灿烈终于放过他了 却没想到他抽插了几下就又把手指拿走了 后面顿时空落落的   
暻秀喘着粗气 哀求道“啊嗯...那灿烈..嗯哈..要我怎么办才行...”  
“那暻秀可要好好求我呢，”灿烈若有所思的说  
“暻秀要我怎么做呢，好好用自己的嘴说出来怎么样？我知道暻秀最不擅长这个了可是我真的很想听，”

灿烈看着趴着自己身上被情欲折磨的不像样的人 他细细的发丝蹭在自己的下巴上 整个人不自觉的在蠕动寻求着更多的肌肤更多的温度 下面的东西难耐的蹭在自己的腹肌上 而他却把他扶起来 不让他得到更多的慰藉 耐心的等待着暻秀开口

“嗯...想要灿烈的进来....” 说完整个脸都烧了起来耳朵也瞬间变得通红 咬着嘴唇等着灿烈的反应  
“不叫灿烈的话，换个称呼如何呢？”  
“........”  
灿烈看他好像欺负他太过了 却也还是不死心 又伸进去两个手指 按压着他早已轻车熟路的敏感点 身上的人顿时享受的扬起了脖子嘴里断断续续传来娇喘  
“嗯...灿烈..啊哈..灿烈....老公....老公快...快进来求求你了....”  
终于男人得到了他想要的答案 抽离手指 直接把害羞的人压坐在自己的东西上   
“哈啊....嗯....！”暻秀被一下深入到了最里面 整个人像触电一般颤抖着 被送到了最顶端  
“暻秀可真棒，”灿烈感受着他后面紧致的收缩用力抽插着   
“被我操这么舒服吗？就一下就被插射了的暻秀真是个好孩子”

“灿烈....快一点...快...啊哈...啊啊啊....”暻秀在他上面被顶动的随着身下的节奏没力气的倒在他身上 嘴里还在央求着男人给他更多更多

男人坐起身把他翻过来换成骑乘 让那根进到更深的地方去 一手拽着他系在手腕上的领带钳制着他不让他整个人趴倒在床上 而是背部呈现一个优美的弧线仰着头撅着屁股接受着一波又一波的操干

朴灿烈在暻秀的身体里也总是容易动情 他太美好又太诱惑 平时冷冰冰的表情 笑的时候却又像个孩子一样 而在床上却又主动又淫荡 这样不可调和的特征是如何完美的呈现在一个尤物身上的 朴灿烈毫不意外的深深陷入他的魅力里十年了还没有腻

以前他以为他想永远与他结合 他想替他完成所有的他想要 他甚至有时候想要一副镣铐绑住他 让他的魅力再也不被其他男人了解  
吴世勋却是个意外 他们错误的相识 都暻秀错误的对他产生幻觉 自己做出了最错误的决定 到现在一切都变成无法挽回的局面 他对都暻秀露出自己隐藏好的那些独占欲那些侵略性的情感 那些不受控制的欲望就这么毫无掩饰的喷薄在都暻秀身体里一次又一次

你问他后悔吗 他说最后悔的是没能为他维持那个他一直小心呵护的乐园 他想给他自己所有的温柔所有的体贴 却都在感情一瞬间崩塌中随着那些他每天压抑着的肮脏的想法赤裸裸的让都暻秀感受到他内心深处的魔鬼 他要都暻秀的臣服 要都暻秀的索求 要都暻秀没有朴灿烈就没有明天的期盼 他要都暻秀只有他一个人 而他现在想要都暻秀原谅他

两个人在清晨来临之前各怀心思昏沉的睡去   
谁也不知道明天清醒之后阳台上明黄色的仙人掌花儿还是不是在如期盛开

**Author's Note:**

> 存档


End file.
